


Добыча для чудовища

by softly_play



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Batarians, Death, Gen, Insanity, Murder, Psychological Horror, Religion, Xenophobia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: История о Безумном Пророке с Омеги и о том, как его Бог соврал ему (вроде как) и убедил (возможно) спасти Шепард жизнь, чтобы она, в свою очередь, спасла его дом от Жнецов.





	Добыча для чудовища

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meat for the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230423) by [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl). 



> На [тамблере](http://wierdfishes.tumblr.com/post/154915589949/coming-soon-im-making-a-comic-based-on-a-story) есть комикс по фику.

Батарианец свернулся на мокром куске картона. Влажный, прохладный воздух кружил вокруг него, словно зловонное дыхание огромного существа. Казалось, сама станция хотела проглотить его.

«Неплохое сравнение, — подумал он, дрожа в куче мусора и грязи. — Омега — это монстр, пожирающий людей и выплёвывающий их пережёванными».

Они прозвали его сумасшедшим, но они были не правы.

Нет.

Его глаза видели ясно и только ему была открыта истина.

Годы назад он прилетел в здешние шахты в поисках заработка, но нашёл лишь нужду и отчаяние. Омега была ловушкой, созданной, чтобы заманивать в свои сети опрометчивых и легковерных — он оказался и тем, и другим. Заработанные им жалкие гроши тратились на самое необходимое: еду и воду, а того, что оставалось, не хватало на оплату непомерно больших счетов за жильё.

Он работал с утра до ночи и стал получать больше денег, но долги перед бесчестными арендаторами всё росли и росли, и в конце концов ему пришлось заняться второй, сомнительной работой. Он делал ошибку за ошибкой в отчаянной попытке продавать подороже и заработать авторитет на Омеге. Но всё закончилось разборками с наёмниками.

От перевозки наркотиков он перешёл к их продаже, а от продажи — к употреблению, и его жизнь окончательно пошла под откос. Сейчас всё в прошлом, и он остался ни с чем: ни работы, ни дома, ни денег. Он проводил свои дни, шатаясь по лавкам и магазинам района Гозу, зачитывая строки из Слова и распространяя ненависть к мерзости, заразившей станцию.

Крысы! Паразиты! Сволочи!

Он проклинал их всех! Каждый человек был исчадием ада, но лишь немногие прислушивались к его проповедям, и ещё меньше было тех, кто сохранял память о Слове, уйдя прочь. Для них он был никем. И это справедливо. У него не было ничего, кроме поношенной робы, Слова и пылающей надежды, что болезненная ломка от красного песка скоро пройдёт.

Его тело зудело, горело и болело.

Смерть была бы предпочтительнее медленного изнуряющего гниения, разлагающего его некогда сильное батарианское тело. Загнивали его разум и душа, это сжирало его так быстро, что иногда он представлял, что уже стал куском мяса. До него доходили слухи о распространявшейся на нижних уровнях Омеги чуме, сотнями убивавшей батарианцев, и он мечтал, что болезнь заберёт и его.

Он открыл глаза, с ненавистью уставившись на молодого кварианца, недальновидно открывшего свой магазин в загаженном переулке. Этот дурак без умолку трещал о том, как заработает денег и вернётся на Флот, но с Омеги нельзя было сбежать, если она уже впилась в тебя когтями. Скоро и кварианец начнёт гнить, пока монстр будет пожирать его, а потом станет одним трупом на улицах Омеги больше. Ещё одна напрасно растраченная душа.

Рассмеявшись так, словно в горле звенели осколки стекла, батарианец с трудом поднялся на ноги и стоял, покачиваясь и обдумывая, как быстрее добраться до нижних уровней. Лучше найти избавление в чуме, чем лежать и ждать смерти, решил он, прижимая Слово к груди. Он пошёл, не разбирая дороги, и сослепу врезался в стойку кварианца, безумно смеясь и сшибая бесценные детали на пол.

— В этом нет смысла, — безумно прохрипел он, когда испуганный парень начал звать на помощь. — Ты всего лишь добыча для чудовища, приятель, лучше сдайся сразу и не трать силы на бессмысленную борьбу.

Кварианец возмущённо охнул и оттолкнул его, и батарианец ушёл, спотыкаясь, его хриплый, надломленный смех эхом отдавался от стен коридора. Грязная роба воняла потом и мочой, и он рассмеялся ещё сильнее, когда увидел, что человеческие туши отходят, заметив его приближение, словно беспокоились, что он своей вонью может заразить их. Он бы этого хотел. Для него не было бы большего счастья, чем смотреть, как люди превращаются в воняющие трупы.

Шатаясь, он вслепую плёлся по извилистым тропинкам Омеги, безумно рыча на всех, кто оказывался слишком близко. Перед глазами всё мелькало, в голове стучало, в ушах раздавалось странное жужжание, пока он блуждал по пустому коридору. Казалось, тени завертелись и закружились, потом всё вокруг замерцало, а из темноты раздался голос, одновременно и пугающий, и прекрасный:  
— Ты пришёл.

Он моргнул, увидев вышедшую из тени батарианскую женщину, красивую и холёную. Секунду назад коридор был пуст, а в следующую — появилась она, укутанная в темноту, с улыбкой на губах. Рассмеявшись, она протянула руку и коснулась его лица, словно приветствовала друга, потерянного много лет назад.

«Она пахнет, как Аратот, — фанатично подумал он, — как дом. Специями, дымом и семьёй». Грудь сдавило, и сожаление заполнило его сердце, когда он вспомнил о доме. Внезапно болезненный спазм охватил его тело, и он упал на землю, всхлипывая. Резко заныл желудок, требуя наркотиков, которыми его так долго кормили. В это мгновение батарианец готов был душу продать за малюсенькую дозу красного песка, но увы, барыгам его душа была не нужна.

Только кредиты.

Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, но снова упал, когда тело опять охватил сильный спазм: мышцы напряглись, и его скрутило, болезненно, так, что он не смог сдержать крик. Словно кости стали кислотой и прожигали изнутри, и он бешено царапал кожу, желая разорвать плоть. Боль снова усилилась, и он бился в агонии на земле, блюя желчью и кровью, пока не обессилел окончательно, а желудок не опустошился.

Наконец, боль отступила, и он посмотрел в глаза явившегося ему ангела.

Батарианка опустилась на колени рядом и погладила его лоб нежной и прохладной рукой, стирая вонючий пот. Она успокаивающе шептала, прогоняя голосом боль. Его желудок успокоился, голова прошла, грызущие изнутри жучки исчезли. Впервые за долгое время его не беспокоило тело, разум был умиротворён, а дух силён.

Она посмотрела на него тёмными глазами, полными той же безмятежности, что и появившаяся на губах красивая улыбка. С нежным мурлыкающим звуком она взяла его за руки и помогла встать, а потом достала Слово у него из кармана. Её глаза мерцали, пока она молча пролистывала страницы, останавливаясь на подчёркнутых им выражениям и строках. Закончив, она вернула книгу.

— Почему ты хочешь умереть?

Её голос был низким, глубоким и бархатистым, как прекрасное батарианское вино, и батарианец задрожал, когда тот окружил его. Он сердито глянул на неё, смущённый пристальным взглядом — безжалостным, требующим ответа. Он пытался сопротивляться, не открывать рот и ничего не говорить, но начал против воли:  
— Я уже мёртв, — прохрипел он неприятным, надломленным голосом, — но моё тело этого ещё не знает.

Она рассмеялась, и смех окутал его, как и её голос до этого.

— Ты не мёртв, ты устал. Омега истощила тебя, но ты выживешь. Этого требует Слово.

— Слово? — Он крепко сжал книгу в руках. — Какое ему дело до меня? Я личинка, ползающая по трупу Омеги…

— Нет, — мягко прервала она. — Ты необходим. Будущее Гегемонии в опасности, великая беда ждёт нас. Так было предсказано.

«Кто ты?» — он отчаянно хотел задать ей этот вопрос, но ответ возник в голове сам собой. Она была тенью, духом, посланником Слова. Осознание билось в сердце и сияло в голове.

Но почему Слово нуждалось именно в нём?

Пророк покачал головой, сбитый с толку.

— У меня ничего нет. И я ничто. Почему бы Слово стало выбирать меня?

— Будущее в опасности без тебя. Посмотри сам...

Она снова улыбнулась, обнажая острые зубы, затем взяла его за руку и притянула ближе, пока их тела не соприкоснулись. Его грязная роба, провонявшая трущобами Омеги, задела её чистые одежды, но, не обратив на это внимания, она руками прижала его к себе крепче. Лицо ровного кофейного цвета было вплотную к его, и глаза, огромные и чёрные, жадно изучали его. Загипнотизированный, он покачнулся, проваливаясь и теряясь во тьме её глаз.

Там был страх.

Он видел родную колонию на Аратоте, объятую огнём. Мужчины, женщины и дети горели, а их мир рушился вокруг. Выжженная земля, затянутое дымом небо, и повсюду — гигантские фигуры. «Жнецы», — слово прозвучало в голове её голосом, и удушающий ужас затопил его, как расплавленный металл, пока он смотрел на уничтожение колонии.

Крики отчаяния — так близко, что почти оглушали — разносились вокруг жутких тварей, измененных батарианцев, опустошавших землю. Те, кому удавалось спастись, становились добычей чудовищ и рождались снова, страшными мутировавшими тварями. Он видел, как маленькую девочку не старше шести лет, пытавшуюся защититься оружием, схватили две твари и разорвали на части — кровь и внутренности забрызгали землю.

Это было слишком! Он закрыл глаза. Кричал, отбивался и боролся изо всех сил. Хватит! Хватит! ХВАТИТ! Видение — будущее — исчезло, а он снова оказался на Омеге, смердящий, грязный и сжимающий Слово. Он покачнулся от головокружения и сглотнул подступившую к горлу желчь. Ужас видения продолжал преследовать его. Он всё еще чувствовал медный запах крови девочки и едкий вкус дыма.

— Лучше умереть свободным, чем стать их рабами, — грустно сказала она ему.

— Почему? — он схватил её за запястье и заглянул в глаза. — Почему это случится?

— Жнецы.

Она сказала это так просто, словно одно слово было ответом на все его вопросы, но это было не так, и он сильнее сжал её хрупкое запястье — ужас пересилил осторожность.

— Нет! Скажи мне, почему Жнецы добрались до нас! — Ангел взглянула на руку на своём запястье, и он отпустил её — его тело двигалось против воли. Он спросить ещё раз: — Как я могу предотвратить это? Скажи!

Улыбка снова изогнула её губы, и она кивнула на что-то за его спиной.

— Человек не даст Жнецам разрушить систему Бахак.

— Это исчадие ада? — недовольно заворчал он, увидев вошедшую в их коридор человеческую женщину: её блестящая чёрная броня отражала свет ламп. Не думая, он плюнул ей вслед, отвращение бурлило внутри. — Как могут эти черви, эти прислужники Жнецов быть теми, кто их остановит?

Прекрасная батарианка взяла его за руку и повела к выходу, указывая на женщину:  
— Это правда, что люди — мерзость, но этот червь иной — у неё есть жало, и она использует его, чтобы не дать Жнецам захватить Аратот.

— Она спасёт мой дом?

Ангел помолчала, потом кивнула.

— Пока коммандер Шепард жива, ни один Жнец не причинит вреда ни системе Бахак, ни одной планете в ней. — Её низкий голос мягко касался его кожи. — Есть те, кто угрожают ей, и Слово призвало тебя защищать её здесь, на Омеге.

Прищурившись, он смотрел на человека, остановившуюся у лавки Харрота. Она рассматривала товары и разговаривала с глупой горой мяса так, словно надеялась, что он скажет что-то умное.

Тупая мерзавка!

Пророк снова плюнул в её сторону. От одного взгляда на женщину ему становилось плохо. У неё были нездорово бледная кожа, несуразная пара глаз отталкивающего фиолетового цвета и неопрятная грива ужасных чёрных волос вокруг лица. Она выглядела отвратительно — словно пыжак, наряженный в одежду и парик.

— Почему я? — Он оторвал взгляд от этого существа и снова посмотрел на ангела. — Почему Слово хочет, чтобы именно я это сделал?

— Потому что охотящийся за ней убийца не станет тебя подозревать, Слово предвидит его слепоту. — Её улыбка превратилась в ухмылку, и она указала на волуса, спокойно стоящего рядом с ящиками у перил. — Вас Даран планирует убить её пистолетом, спрятанным в костюме.

Пророк хрипло хихикнул:  
— Волус? Слово желает, чтобы я защитил человека от волуса?

Он рассмеялся сильнее, и ангел пронзила его мрачным взглядом.

— Успокойся, пророк. — Его смех мгновенно стих, а тело застыло. — Предотврати убийство и спаси её жизнь. Спаси её жизнь, и она спасёт твой дом от Жнецов. Ясно?

Чары рассеялись, и батарианец с трудом втянул воздух, быстро кивая:  
— Да. Если того требует Слово, я спасу презренного человека.

— Слово требует, — подтвердила она.

Он повернулся, чтобы ещё поговорить с ней, спросить, что Слово желает от него после, но её уже не было. Если бы воздух вокруг не пах Аратотом, он бы решил, что ему всё привиделось. Но ангел была реальна, это он знал точно, а значит, Слову требовалась его помощь.

Пророк осмотрелся вокруг: коридор был заполнен торопящимися людьми, но большинство из них шли, глядя под ноги, или были заняты разглядыванием товаров в магазинах. Никто не обращал внимания ни на него, ни на пухлого маленького волуса, болтающегося недалеко от ящиков с припасами.

«Да, — решил он, немного поразмыслив, — избавиться от жирного волуса-коротышки будет легко».

Никто на Омеге не переживает об этих личинках.

Он быстро зашагал, вливаясь в плотную коридорную толпу и позволяя ей нести себя прямо к волусу. Когда батарианец вынырнул из потока людей и остановился рядом с ним, этот червяк даже не взглянул на него, лишь продолжил смотреть на человеческую женщину. Гордость охватила пророка при взгляде на это существо — он его убьёт.

— У меня нет лишних денег, — раздался из костюма приглушённый волусовский голос и затих на секунду, прерванный шумным вдохом. — Иди отсюда, попрошайка. — Вдох. — Я занят важным делом…

Пророк улыбнулся, потянулся вниз и схватился за воздушные трубки чужого костюма. Подержал их секунду, смакуя ощущение собственной власти над жизнью волуса. Затем, ловко дёрнув, вырвал их. Слова Вас Дарана остались невысказанными, и он приглушённо вскрикнул, шарясь ручками по костюму в попытках прикрыть брешь.

— Глупый червяк, — прошипел батарианец, подталкивая волуса ближе к перилам. — Слову плевать на твои дела.

Последним ударом он столкнул маленькое существо вниз, и Вас Даран упал в глубины Омеги. Пророк перегнулся через перила и смотрел, как маленькое жирное тело исчезает в темноте, отскакивает от перил нижнего уровня с громким шлепком и соскальзывает дальше в темноту. Там были шахты, и даже если его маленький раздутый труп когда-нибудь найдут, никто не побеспокоится узнать, кем он был.

На Омеге каждый рано или поздно становился добычей для чудовища.

Усмехнувшись, пророк огляделся и, убедившись, что не привлёк ничьего внимания, залез на ближайший ящик и начал проповедь. Его грубый голос громко разносился вокруг, и быстро собралась толпа любопытных, слушающих, как он с безумными криками оскорбляет низшие расы.

«Лучший способ остаться незамеченным, — прошептал голос в его голове, — это быть на виду. Ведь ты же не мог убить волуса, если распространяешь Слово».

— Люди — фурункул на лице Галактики! — громко вещал он, чувство собственной значимости разливалось в нём, когда он думал обо всех спасённых жизнях в системе Бахак. Он прошёлся взглядом по толпе перед собой и указал пальцем на одного неприметного человека. — Вы, сэр! Вы — исчадие ада! И ты! И ты, человек! — В толпе была и вызволенная им из беды человек, похожая на крысу. Он указал пальцем на неё. — И вы, мадам! Вы мерзость!

Она пожала плечами, игнорируя его слова, как и все остальные, и ушла прочь. Его это не беспокоило. Он спас её, и в ответ она не даст Жнецам захватить Бахак. Она спасёт его народ.

А пока он будет растрачивать свою жизнь на Омеге, но однажды вернётся домой, на Аратот, и расскажет своему народу, как Слово спасло их от Жнецов.


End file.
